pontisfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel James Legard
: "Sir. Protocols. Please." '' -Gabriel Gabriel is a senior Admiral of the Pontis Military. He's been a loyal member of the citadel since the day he was invited on board, and upholds his duties devotedly. He shows immovable camaraderie towards anyone working with, under, or above him--making him a member of the citadel many people speak fondly of. However, being a man of few words, and strictly married to his career, most people do not know him outside of a work relationship. Currently, he's Julian's most trusted confidant. Personal History Gabriel was born on the north western coast of Eberdeen into a family who had ties with the military dating back several decades. His father, who was employed as a high ranking general during the time of Gabriel's childhood, groomed his son well to follow in the footsteps of his predecessors. The boy's life--for as long as he can remember has revolved around working with military affairs, training, and understanding combat. At the age of fourteen, Gabriel entered as an official, low ranking soldier. Being from a family who's name was consistant amoung the top military ranks, the young soldier worked his way up in the same manner as every other Legard before him. He preformed admirabley, and with a general bias towards his namesake, and help from his good nature, Gabriel climed the ranks fast. At the age of twenty-three, the city of Pontis docked nearby his home city. Greatly curious in the fanciful bridge city, Gabriel went out of his way, along with a handfull of his peers, to become well aquainted with it while it was accessable to him. The stories surrounding the city were greatly relivant to his interests, and once inside the citadel, he was even presented with the opprotunity to speak with members of Pontis' esteemed military. One of the men he was lucky enough to shake hands with happened to be Dharma Wisehart, the Military Pillar of Pontis of that time. Hearing stories of Gabriel's family line, and of Gabriel's own achievements, Wisehart found himself investing great interest in the boy. The weaponry Gabriel had been trained to use and maintain were unlike anything Pontis had at the time, and the Pillar saw great opprotunity in introducing Gabriel's skillset to his military. It wasn't very long before Gabriel recieved a formal invitation to join the Pontis Military. Gabriel promptly returned a positive reply, having no qualms leaving home to join a military as prestigious as that of Pontis. After a four year probation period he didn't know he was under, Gabriel was promoted to Admiral by the time he turned twenty-six. Alongside him was the Military Pillar's daughter, Mana Wisehart--who was barely eighteen at the time. From that point on, the two of them were often paired to work with each other--and a mutual fondness developed. Gabriel's skillset compesated for any weaknesses Mana had, and Mana's skillset compensated for his. They went out of their way to pool their teams together which in turn established arguabley the strongest team of men the military had ever housed. six years later, the Military Pillar was assasinated during the Annexation War. It was Mana who approached him shortly after with a plan to attack the hostile country's capitol. The capitol itself was over a week's teck away, and while Mana speculated that it would be unguarded--it was merely speculation. Had it been anyone else who approached him with the same idea, Gabriel would have discarded it as silly, illogical, and strategically unsound. However, Gabriel knew better than to shrug off Mana--and while voicing his doubts, he agreed to assist her. There were several ethical factors which bothered him in Mana's outlined objectives, the biggest one being that they would be burning a city to the ground, ordered to ensure no survivors. In a presumabley poorly guarded city, that meant ending the lives of countless civilians. The idea didn't sit well with him--but he carried through with it anyways. To his untold astoundment, the mission was an entire success--save for the fact that there was for certain one survivor, Avery Leonard. With the capitol destroyed, everyone knew the war had more or less been won--and that knowledge made it impossible to foster a sombre mood on the trip back to Pontis. Sure enough, the hostile country soon had their white flag waving, and Mana alone was approached with the opprotunity of stepping up to the role of Military Pillar. Holding no bitter feelings towards the fact, Gabriel was quick to congradulate her--wanting nothing to do with the administrator side of things. He was more than happy to work under Mana, but Mana had insisted on treating him as a peer rather than an employee. His opinions held a lot of weight when it came to descision making, and he more than appreciated the great amount of trust and confidence Mana continued to invest in him. At the age of fourty-one, Gabriel began working with the twenty year old Avery who had been promoted as Admiral himself. While the two worked well together, Gabriel found himself reminding Avery frequently to keep his emotions out of his decision making, and to exercise greater dicipline towards upholding his duties. Avery often let emotion and personal dogma dictate his actions, and Gabriel would often warn him against doing so. It was only a year later when Julian DuPont effectively replaced Mana as Military Pillar via a very questionable, political manouver. Gabriel's immediate response towards the situation was one of great distain--but he fought to keep his contempt towards Julian to himself. It wasn't long before he was summoned to Julian's office--and behind very closed doors, Julian explained to Gabriel the situation that had him assuming the position of Military Pillar. Gabriel was ordered not to let any of that information leak--and by agreeing to keep it all confidential, Gabriel effectively made himself Julian's only confidant. However, Gabriel's promise to keep the situation strictly confidential does not stop him from trying to convince the Pillar to announcing it himself. Legard often expresses concern that Julian's risking his life by antagonizing Mana so heavily. As Julian's health declines with the passing years due to stress, Gabriel continues to attempt convincing Julian that bearing the weight of the situation alone is dangerous and unnessicary. However, while Julian expresses appreciation towards Gabriel's concern, he offers no sign of heeding it. Gabriel is fourty-six when a soothsayer enters the equation. Personality Gabriel is a very diciplined, but very warm hearted individual. He will carry out orders loyally, without question--but he is not a stupid man. Often, he is well aware, and very appologetic when he is carrying out orders he feels is morally and ethically wrong. However, he does not allow his emotions or dogma to get in the way of fullfilling his duty. His career is his life, and he puts it before any person, or any desire of his own. He is reliable and optimistic--but not beyond logic. Despite being so bound to his militaristic role, he does share compassion and concern for the people around him. Appearance Gabriel is a hulking bear of a man. He stand tall at 6'5" and is almost as wide. Having been trained to carry and fire large "hand cannons" (which is nothing more than a typical cannon shrunken down to a barely portable size), Gabriel has an extremely muscular build, in particular his upper torso. His hair is mildly curly, natural red, and his face is framed by an unruley mass of bushy facial hair. He has smiling gray eyes, thick eyebrows, and a large, rounded nose. His fair skin sports a mild, all-around peppering of freckles, as well as scaring aquired from years of fighting for the military. In the soothsayer's smoke, he appears as a bear. Relationships Gabriel rarely establishes relationship with anyone outside his line of work. 'Julian:' Gabriel is Julian's right hand man. Julian confides in Gabriel for almost everything, and Gabriel listens without much question or complaint. The two have developed a friendship that is somewhat rare for Gabriel--as it often goes outside the realm of professionalism. Gabriel invests a great deal of concern for Julian's well being. 'Mana:' The two see each other as equally matched peers. They had a very successful professional relationship before Julian came into the picture. Ever since Gabriel began expressing loyalty and sympathies towards Julian, his relationship with Mana had become strained. He struggles to keep a positive friendship with her--but it's difficult when she feels so strongly that he's betrayed her. 'Avery:''' A lot of the time, Gabriel feels almost as if he has to babysit the younger Admiral. However, he attributes this to the fact that the boy is half his age--and that he himself has become something of an 'old dog'. Aside from that, Gabriel has no qualms with Avery, and works fine with him. However, he doesn't attempt to invest much more than that into the relationship they share. Gallery Proteges by Manamaraya.jpg|Gabriel (left) and Avery(right) play very similar roles--but place their loyalties on opposing sides. Gabriel.jpg|sketch by pencakes on Deviantart. lololvs.jpg|...Don't ask. Gabrielatc2.jpg|Drawing by Rachel Curtis. Image.jpg|Sketch by pencakes on Deviantart. Commissions_gaberiel_by_jazreet911.jpg|sketch by jazreet911 on Deviantart. Category:Characters